clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Giant
The Goblin Giant card is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). He is a building-targeting, melee troop with high hitpoints and moderate damage. He also carries two Spear Goblins on his back, that can attack independently of the Goblin Giant. When he is taken down, the Spear Goblins emerge and continue attacking. A Goblin Giant card costs 6 Elixir to deploy. Strategy * Using a second unit to tank for the Spear Goblins (such as the Miner) after the Goblin Giant is defeated will allow them to stay on the field longer and deal more damage. * Be wary of defending the Goblin Giant with fragile troops such as Skeletons or Bats. A mistimed deploy can result in the Spear Goblins targeting your defenders and cheaply eliminating them. If you do not have enough Elixir to deploy a tank for the Spear Goblins, wait for them to lock onto the tower before deploying your fragile troop. * Despite the similarities this card has to a Giant, certain counters such as Musketeer are less reliable due to the Spear Goblins being able to take her out before she can counter-push. * Using Zap on a defending Minion Horde will allow the Spear Goblins to easily finish the Minions off. * The Fireball synergizes well with the Goblin Giant, due to the Spear Goblins being able to finish off defenders like Musketeer or Electro Wizard. * The Goblin Giant's unique ability to move and attack in separate patterns allows him to kite units while simultaneously dealing damage to them. ** This is less effective on troops that move slower than the Goblin Giant, such as P.E.K.K.A. The result will be that the kited troop will only follow the Goblin Giant into the other lane, but not across the bridge. * The Goblin Giant's medium speed, high health, and decent damage allows him to be a powerful punish option. * The Goblin Giant pairs well with Sparky, as the Goblin Giant kills any small units surrounding the Sparky. Be sure to pair this with Arrows to kill larger swarms. * The Goblin Giant can be a situational counter to the Lava Hound. Wait until the Lava Hound is close to death, then place the Goblin Giant in the centre of all the Pups in order to not only tank the damage of the Pups, but also whittle them down with the Spear Goblins carried in his backpack. He will then counter-push with most of his health left. * The Spear Goblins have a longer spawn delay after death compared to other units like Battle Ram. This means that you cannot clip both the Goblin Giant and the Spear Goblins with a The Log, unlike a Battle Ram's ram and Barbarians. History * The Goblin Giant was released on 5/9/2018. *On 1/10/18, a Balance Update increased the Goblin Giant's hitpoints by 6%. *On 7/1/19, a Balance Update increased the Goblin Giant's hitpoints by 3%, and increased the range of the Spear Goblins in the backpack by 0.5 tiles (5 tiles -> 5.5 tiles). *On 1/7/19, a 'Rulebook' Update decreased the Goblin Giant's range from 1.25 to 1.2 (now classified as Melee: Medium). Trivia * The Goblin Giant is the subject of an Emote.